Her new chapter
by black cat sesshomarie
Summary: She thought her life was boring,until she met mister right,will her life change or will she be heart broken.
1. A new beginning

_Chapter 1 __(inuyasha is not mine)_

_A new beginning... _

Kagome couldn't help but be nervous,she was going to a new school she would be leaving all of her friends behind,but she needed to do this to get a fresh was a raven haired,blue/green eyed girl who had skin lightly tanned,she loved school activities and never gave up on an oppurtunity,people didn't think she had a life outside of school,but she went to the clubs for teenagers to dance and have fun,she was also a singer at the hotspot everybody went to,but no one would recognize her cuz she wore a lot of was going to go to Shikon no Tama High,the school for snobby rich kids,Kagome's mom finally made enough for her to go to Shikon no Tama with the fact they were poor,Kagome promised her mom she would pay the money with that she headed off to her new school...

**sesshomarie:hiii jst a reminder inuyasha isn't mine...but I wish it was**

_**Kagome:DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO BE POOR IN UR STORY?**_

_**sesshomarie:well..yeah[shrinks away from kagome]**_

_**Kagome:UR SO DEAD!**_

_**sesshomarie:[runsaway]**_


	2. New chick

_Chapter 2_

_Hello New Chick_

_Kagome couldn't believe how big the school was,the ceiling was high with florescet lights hanging low,the walls were in different shades of colors as the lockers lined the of guys were staring at her and she couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red she did not know how much attention she was getting from a few guys...and they were_

_Naraku..._

_Kouga..._

_Inuyasha..._

_and none other than Sesshomaru Taisho(fluffy)_

_Now Sesshomaru was the school's head captian of the football team,and every girl in the school wanted him,but he didn't like any of them,they were only whore's who wanted money. Sesshomaru's half brother snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts as he was thinking of skipping school today._

_"Hey hey,check it out,we got a new chick at school today."_

_Sesshomaru turned his head to a raven black haired girl looking around the school in awe of her blue/green face was heart shaped,with a slight blush upon her cheeks close to her plump clothes however wore a black tank top,with a half black tie down jacket,with skinny slipknot blue jeans,and knee high high heeled boots,her accessories weren't bad had a sapphire jeweled lockett,and gothic punk studded bracelets on her wrist._

_"She's alright...not much my taste."_

_"Probably not yours,but she is my type of girl."_

_"Get real Inuyasha,why would she go out with you?Aren't you with kikyou?"[this is kouga]_

_"Yeah,but still I could have her if I wanted to."_

_Naraku however was quite,he never really talked,so people thought of him as a mystery liked the new girl,just didn't say it cause like I said he is a mystery._

_Kouga liked her too,in his mind he already claimed her as his women[soo like kouga]._

_Inuyasha likes her for her body which is so hypergenic,but like always he is with kikyou,and is loud probably needs a muzzle...lol._

_Sesshomaru likes her just he doesn't say it cause in school he is a cold hearted person[no surprise there]._

_'I just might be friends with her instead'he thought._

_**sesshomarie:well theres chapter 2 for ya**_

_**Kagome:At least this time you were stylish with me**_

_**Inuyasha:Will I get to have kagome in the story?**_

_**shesshomarie n kagome:NO!**_

_**Naraku:...(bored)**_

_**Kouga:Hey mutt face stay away from my women.**_

_**Kagome:I am not and will not be ur WOMEN KOUGA!**_

_**Sesshomaru:(inwardly smirking)**_

_**sesshomarie:uncomfortable silence...well anyway...inuyasha isn't mine but this story is.**_


	3. New friends

Chapter 3

New friends...Part 1

I couldn't believe how many people went to this school,it was ,I felt something grab my butt and squeez.I turned to see who the pervert was,it was a guy with black hair tied low in a ponytail and velvet eye's,he didn't know what was coming for him.(o.0)

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU PERVERT,YOU WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER DISRESPECT ME AND MY BODY AGAIN!ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am."

"MIROKU YOU HENTIE ,WHAT DID I SAY 'BOUT FEELIN ON OTHER GIRLS?"

"Sorry for his behaviour,unfortunately my boyfriend can't seem to keep his hands to himself,I am Sango,you must be new here to Shikon high."

"Uh...yeah actually I am ..I'm Kagome."

"Well Kagome I am going to assign someone to show you around the school,be right back."

'Wow,this is going to be an interesting year'Kagome thought.

"Hey Sesshomaru,c'mere will ya'."

'Why would Sango want with me of all people' Sesshomaru thought.

"What do want from this Sesshomaru?"

"I want you to do me a favor ,and show the new girl around."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he washearing,of all the people she could have asked she asked him?

He thought about it for a minute.

"Hmm...okay,I guess I could show her around."

"Ok,follow me."

As Sango and the Ice prince made their way over,Kagome's eye's looked like they were going to pop out of her head. 'Man,he is gorgeous,but not much my type anyway'.

"Kagome meet Sesshomaru Taisho,Sesshomaru meet Kagome Higuroushi."

"Hello Taisho."

"Hello Higuroushi."

"He will be showing you around the school,well bye."

"Arigato,Sango-sama."

"No prob,see ya'."With that she left...

_**sesshomarie:sesshy would u like to end this chappie story..**_

_**Sesshomaru:If I must my most beautiful Lady of the Western lands...Inuyasha is not sesshomarie's it is Rumiko takashi's.**_

_**sesshomarie:bye :)**_


	4. New friends part2

Chapter 4

New friends...Part 2 [**sesshomaru is in bold print later in chappie]**

"Well as you know this is Shikon no Tama High,formally made by princess Midoroku who fancied knowledge."

"Wow she must've been a good princess to have around."

"I guess you can say that..."

"Hmmm."

Kagome didn't know what he meant.'It's not like he met her I mean this school is really old' is what she thought.

"Umm...may I ask but why would you say that?"

"Princess Midoroku...is...my grandmother."

Kagome looked like she was going to fall at the edge of the earth into a pit of cats and dogs[couldn't think of anything else sorry not much of a evil master mind].

"So if your princess Midoroku's grandson that makes you a..."

"Prince."He said finishing her sentence.

"Wow you must be really happy to be one."

"Not really,only if you could imagine all the chaos it is to be moving along."

"Oh,ok,I guess."

Right when they were about to go check the classroom here comes...

"Yo Sesshomaru why you showing the new chick around."

"Inuyasha,you inconsiderent dog,I was assigned to do this."

"Yeah yeah, I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

"Hi,Kagome Higurioushi."

"How 'bout you and me go somewhere secret."Inuyasha suddenly had a gleam in his eye,filled with lust.

"Inu.."Before Sesshomaru could say anything Kagome went into full range.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM HUH?I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE GIRLS YOU USE AND THROW AWAY WHEN YOU GET TIRED!PLUS I AM NO CHICK,I AM A WOMEN WITH KNOWLEDGE,NOT ONE OF YOUR LITTLE SEX TOYS,DO YOU GET ME?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were speechless no one had ever turned them down other than Sango,Rin,and Ayame.

"OK I get it,but can we still be friends since we got off on the wrong foot?"

"Yes,that would be much better,arigotto Inuyasha."

"Hn,ok soo.."Inuyasha suddenly cracked a smile[don't see that often do ya]"Well,I guess I'll see you around Kagome."But Inuyasha was thinking'You will be mine..just you wait.'and he left.

"I am terribly sorry for my indecent brother,he is an annoying mutt."

"Naw,it's ok,besides I have a brother just like that,so it's ok."

"An-"

"Hi there,are you from heaven or are you from hell cuz your smoking hot,how's bout you and me go somewhere,ya'know,ditch this joint."

"Kouga I don't think you should've done-"

"WHAT DA HELL DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU HA?"

"that."

"Hey your my women now so chill."

That made Kagome pissed.

"YOUR WOMEN!I AM NOT YOUR DAMN WOMEN NOR WILL I BE CUZ I NEVER WILL BE,YOU UNDERTAND PRETTYBOY?[pretty much true kouga is a pretty boy]

"Geez,I undertand just calm down will ya?"

Kagome was clenching her fist trying to restrain herself from giving him a good beating."Get away from me right now prettyboy or else I will get worse."Kouga ran like his pants was on fire trying to get in some icecold couldn't help but laugh,Kagome was totally different from all the girls at school.

"Why you laughing?" Sesshomaru looked up too see Kagome looming over him.

"Huh?Oh nothing really."Sesshomaru said.

'He sure is one weird boy'was her thought.

"Ok,here is your homeroom Taisho."

O.0"Wouldn't that be your father or something?"

"Yeah,come on or we will be late for homeroom."

'We?Does he take this class too?'

"Ah,sesshomaru I see you managed to show around."

"It's nice meet you ,but please don't be so modest call me kagome, is my mothers name,but I am flaterred by your smiled so big,Sesshomaru thought it was going to fall off.

"Well,Kagome you are seated nexr to...Sesshomaru."

"Arigatto,Taisho-sama."

"Well,we were just catching up on 'Romeo & Juliet' the play so auditions are now."

"Really,than I would love to try out."

"Ok,your partner is Sesshomaru,hurry and memorize the lines ok?"

"Yes sir."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

**"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**

******"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."  
**

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend:  
This but begins the woe others must end."

"O woe! O woeful, woeful, woeful day!  
Most lamentable day. Most woeful day  
That ever, ever I did yet behold!  
O day, O day, O day! O hateful day!  
Never was seen so black a day as this.  
O woeful day! O woeful day!"

**"Tempt not a desperate man"****  
****"For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**

The whole class was have never seen such a good scene in years till' now.

"Bravo,for a new student you just might be my favorite student."

"Arigatto,Taisho-sama."

"Wow,I never seen such a good acvtress play juliet,you done good Kagome."Sesshomaru complimented.

"You weren't bad yourself Romeo." 'LOL...his face is so priceless Ishould sell it on ebay.'She thought.

"Hey Kagome over here,come have lunch with us."

Kagome turned her head to face Sango who was waving at her to come over.'I got no where else to sit so,I guess they won't bite.'

"Guys this is Kagome,Kagome meet Rin,Shippo[who is sixft one],Ayame,Kouga,Inuyasha,Miroku,Naraku,and as you know,Sesshomaru."

"OHH I remember tons of people here." she said through a tight smile whil giving a death glare to the three guys who were really would not go easy on them'But they are my friends so I should at least be nice"she thought as she looked around the table with a gleeful smile on her lips.

**Sesshomarie:Well thats it for today folks **

**Kagome:[Drool]When will I get sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomarie:When I am dead.**

**Kagome:That could be arranged..[Smiles devishly]**

**Sesshomarie:[running]Inuyasha..[pant pant]is..[gasp]not..[pant]mine**

**REVIEW**

**p.s send kuntry gurl some encouragement she is having a hard time give her some luv will ya**


	5. authors note

**OK I DONT MEAN TO BE A PAIN BUT I WORKED HARD ON THIS STORY AND I AM NOT GETTIN ANY REVIEWS,MAYBE I SHOULD NOT FINISH THE STORY, MAYBE MY HARD WORK WAS 4 NOTHING**

**MAYBE MY MOM IS RIGHT,I WILL NEVER BECOME A FAMOUS BOOKWRITER,I GIVE UP...**


	6. thnk u viewers

2 the person who reviewd annoyomayous thnks I really needed that but I am only in middle school,by the way my brother hacked into my account and put that review up there to tick me off likewise


	7. party till' midnight

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DISAPOINTED,ENJOY

Chapter 5:Party till' midnight

"The day at the new highschool passed so quickly,Kagome almost couldn't remember what happened during that she walked home ,she could only think of the gorgeous prince,Sesshomaru.

'What am I thinking,he is of a higher class than I am.I am nothing but a girl with no hope for herself to survive.'

"Hey,Kagome."

"Oh,hey Taisho."

"Call me by my name if you don't mind."

"Ok,Sesshomaru,what is it that you want from me?"

"Well,I am having a party at my house till midnight tonight at 6:30,you wanna come?"

"I don't know Sesshomaru,I don't have anything good to wear."

"I can help with that." said Sango who caitously snuck up on Kagome.

"Sango,don't EVER do that agian.I almost had a heart attack."

"She's going,you already know her address,so pick her up at 6:00 since your only 30 minutes away from her house."

"Wait,bu-"It was already to late cause Sango had already dragged her to the mall[if you consider running at inhuman speed with legs flying around helplessly]

"Wow,Kagome you look hot."commented Sesshomaru as he drove into his family's garage.

"Thanks,that means alot coming from you."

"No, the party has started."As Kagome followed,she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the house,while Sesshomaru marveled at her body,though she did not notice it.

'Man,did she have to wear a baby blue one-shoulder top,with such a nice fitting skirt,Damn you puberty.'thought Sesshomaru

"Hey Sesshomaru,do you mind if I sing a song?"

"Uh,not at all."So Sesshomaru hopped on the to introduce Kagome.

"YO YO YO,EVERYBODY HAVIN FUN TONIGHT?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST,GIVE TI UP FOR KAAAAAGGGOOOOOOMMMMEEEE."

**Oh baby, how you doing?**

**"FINE"****  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some women were made but me, myself  
I like to think that I was created for a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you? You feel me**

**"YES."******

It's on baby, let's get lost  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal

Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with

Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego, it's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big, you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano

**Nobody knew that Kagome was such a Sesshomaru was surprised.**

**"ANCOR,ANCOR,ANCOR"**

**"ALRIGHT,I WILL SING ONE MORE SONG."**

**"YEAAAAHHHH."**

**{chorus}**

Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddlor.  
You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of

Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

{Verse 1}  
Yo(yo)  
He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim  
Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym  
And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim  
Wa waves on swim so they hate on him  
Anyway I think I met him sometime before  
In a different life or where I record  
I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve  
But my vision ends with the apple on the tree  
'S' on my chest cuz I'm ready to save him  
Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady  
And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady  
When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby

{chorus}

Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddlor.  
You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of

Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

(yo, yo yo yo)

He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in a rubberband  
Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam  
Hot damn make me scream like summer jam  
I mean that nigga must be from the motherland  
Anyway I think I met him in the Sky  
When I was a Geisha he was a Samari  
Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai  
Never spoke lies and he never broke fly  
S on my chest let me get my cape on  
where tha certificate that I changed my name on  
Na Na Na Name on  
where tha certificate that I changed my name on

{chorus}

Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler.  
You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and

Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

Find me in the dark  
I'll be in the stars  
Find me in your heart  
I'm in need of your love

**"You were amazing."**

**"Thanks, lets aprty till midnight."She said and they did...**

**Sesshoamrie:Thnk u for the advice disappointed I needed it.**

**Kagome:Yeah she needed it,she was bumming my vibe with her all her crying.**

**Sesshomarie:Shut up...well inuyasha is not mine but this story is once again thnk u disappointed.**


	8. not a chapter

**Sesshomarie:okthis not a chapter,but when people ask qeustions I answer **

** you reread your chapters?If so how long do you wait?**

** I do and sometimes my folks do...well my mom.I really don't wait to reread my chapters,when I do I just feel it's done..complete.**

** or if you reread do you ever read outloud.**

** cuz 1-got younger sibilings and cuzins that are younger come over 2-I like to read in my I read outloud,it's to kids in daycares wanting barney or elmo.**

**I hope that you'll allow me to come back to review with advice on improving your writing**

**yes you can I would like that**

**well the next chapter will be up soon**

**sneak peek:**

**"Hn"Kagome was being shooked awake**

**"Mom, five more minutes please."**

**"Sorry to disapoint you,but I am no mother."**

**"Gaah"Kagome rose taking in her surroumdings,and right next to her was Sesshomaru with nothing but pants on.**

**"Morning"**

.


End file.
